A type of hand dryer apparatus for drying a wet hand blows a high-speed airflow discharged through a nozzle toward a hand to blow off water droplets clinging to the hand to dry the hand. Such a hand dryer apparatus includes, inside a casing, a fan that generates airflow. An air inlet port that admits air and the nozzle that discharges the air admitted through the air inlet port are formed in the casing. An intake air pathway that connects the air inlet port and the fan and a discharge air pathway that connects the fan and the nozzle are also provided inside the casing. Patent Literature 1 discloses a hand dryer apparatus that has an air inlet port that is formed rearward of the nozzle.